<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>There's times... by Shadowsfascination</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29681223">There's times...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowsfascination/pseuds/Shadowsfascination'>Shadowsfascination</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic Boom (Cartoon), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Romance, Sonamy Boom!, Sonic Boom!, sonamy - Freeform, sonic and amy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:07:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29681223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowsfascination/pseuds/Shadowsfascination</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonic and Amy just moved in together in the Boom! universe and they're doing great! That is untill Amy breaks one of the few rules he's set for them living together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amy Rose &amp; Sonic the Hedgehog, Amy Rose/Sonic the Hedgehog, SonAmy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>There's times...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Argh! When I find that girl… Grrr!”<br/><br/>A loud groan escaped the blue hedgehog’s mouth as he bloated his teeth. In his hands were his favorite pieces from his coconut collection. They shone bright and smelled like lemons. Even though the smell wasn’t bad on its self, the hedgehog still let out a deep and exhausted sigh. She knew that his coconut collection was a total no-go area for her and still she achieved to be deaf when it came to taking him serious at this point. And it frustrated him every time she touched his precious collection.<br/><br/>Sonic didn’t bring much stuff with him when he moved into Amy’s house since he his home was everywhere as well as it was nowhere to be found. As long as he was able to run in freedom, that was where his home was and the blue blur was perfectly fine with that. Admitted: he loved living with Amy since he learnt to enjoy and appreciate her company. Besides being a sweet and beautiful girlfriend, she was also a great cook and a strong combative co-adventurer. Part of his frustration and anger towards her vanished and a slight smile curved his lips when he thought about what he liked about his girl.</p>
<p><em>But still!</em> She didn’t have to touch, clean AND move his stuff! Especially when she knew he didn’t want her to do that. It was unnecessary and… <em>ARGH!</em> Maybe it wasn’t this incident alone that had set him off edge… When he fairly dug into his mind, he had to admit that things had been rough with him and Amy lately. Both of them had been acting stubborn, were easily irritated and had been picky on one another. And this was simply another small thing that increased his level of frustration towards her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>“SONIKKU!!”<br/><br/><br/>The voice of Amy Rose entered Sonic’s hearing and Sonic frowned his eyebrows again. The blue hedgehog crossed his arms, closed his eyes and waited for his girlfriend to enter the room where he was standing in.</p>
<p><br/><br/>“Sonic! Where are you?!”</p>
<p><br/><br/>Small drops of sweat were on her heated face and she was panting heavily from running home.</p>
<p><br/><br/>“Grrr! That stupid blue blur is never here when I need him!”</p>
<p><br/><br/>“Aren’t I, Ames?”</p>
<p><br/><br/>The cheeks of the girl in the doorstep were reddening the moment she saw Sonic standing in the barn where his coconut collection was moved to. He was tapping with his foot impatiently and leant against the wall of the barn with one arm. Seeing him shocked her and her heart was pounding heavily in her chest.</p>
<p><br/><br/>“Sonikku… I-“</p>
<p><br/><br/>“I am never at home, am I? Well maybe I should indeed stay home more often so that I can see what you’re doing with my coconut collection! Ames, I told you to stay away from it!”</p>
<p><br/><br/>“But, but, but I…”</p>
<p><br/><br/>She paused, placed her hands on her hips and frowned her eyebrows.</p>
<p><br/><br/>“Is that what I get for cleaning your stuff and giving it an appropriate place?! How dare you, Sonic the Hedgehog?!”</p>
<p><br/><br/>“How dare I?!”</p>
<p><br/><br/>The blue blur was perplexed at her attitude and by her choice of words.<em> What the heck?! What did he do? She was the one who put her hands on his coconut collection without permission!</em></p>
<p><br/><br/>“Yes. How dare you, Sonic?! You don’t appreciate a single thing I do for you!”</p>
<p><br/><br/>“A-a single… thing?”</p>
<p><br/><br/>The male hedgehog repeated after her with widened eyes.</p>
<p><br/><br/>“You’re the one who’s wrong this time, Ames! You touched AND moved MY CO-CO-NUT COLLECTION when I told you not to!”</p>
<p><br/><br/>“But, Sonic, I…”</p>
<p><br/><br/>“And then you’re accusing ME of not being there when you need me instead of calmly coming to me and speak to me about it… You shout things out without talking to me first! That’s not fair, Amy!”</p>
<p><br/><br/>She clearly had pissed him off this time. She didn’t get to see this side of Sonic very often. Actually, it was very rare for him to show that he was upset with her like this. Normally, he would’ve just ran away to be alone.</p>
<p><br/><br/>“Is it the time of the month already?”</p>
<p><br/><br/>The moment this very sentence slipped through his lips and flew out of his mouth, he knew this was trouble and it might not have been totally fair to say.</p>
<p><br/><br/>“Sometimes I just can’t stand you, Sonic the Hedgehog!”</p>
<p><br/><br/>“Oh yeah? Did you ever see the way YOU're acting? You're being ridiculous, Ames!"</p>
<p><br/><br/>"Don't you 'Ames' me!"</p>
<p><br/><br/>“Hmph!”</p>
<p><br/><br/>He put back the pieces of his coconut collection and dashed away, leaving Amy behind upset and alone.</p>
<p><br/><br/>“Hmph. That stubborn, cocky, blue… grhghg!”</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <strong>Later that night:</strong>
</p>
<p><br/>The almost inaudible steps of a male hedgehog could be heard when he entered the barn. It was dark already. He and Amy had had some time to cool down and think things through with a clear mind.<br/>Sonic had been gone all afternoon and all evening. First, he was considering staying outside or crashing on the coach at Tails’ or Knuckles’ place, but then again he’d rather be home, but there was no way he’d be sleeping next to Amy tonight. Not yet. He had to calm down a little more and she probably would need her space too now. So, he decided to spend the night in the barn. Silently stepping through the doorstep, the snap of the light switch was being heard and he suddenly was being blinded by the light. After blinking a few times, he realized it was Amy who had put the light on and he immediately crossed his arms at her while she welcomed him with a mischievous smirk on her muzzle.</p>
<p><br/><br/>“Home already?”</p>
<p><br/><br/>“I uh… I thought that you’d be wanting your space…”</p>
<p><br/><br/>The cheeks of the blue blur reddened along with the feeling that he was caught coming over him.</p>
<p><br/><br/>“That’s kind of you.”</p>
<p><br/><br/>Her voice was sweet. Not angry at all as he was expecting her to be.</p>
<p><br/><br/>“It is? Uh… I mean: of course it is!”</p>
<p><br/><br/>Suddenly the blue blur mentioned that something was changed in the barn. There was a hammock, there were several maps of South Island, a lamp in the shape of a chilidog…</p>
<p><br/><br/>“What is all this about?”</p>
<p><br/><br/>He asked, pointing his index finger at the new stuff.</p>
<p><br/><br/>“Sonic...”</p>
<p><br/><br/>She motioned at him to come over and sit next to her in the hammock.</p>
<p><br/><br/>“I realized something today. I guess I haven’t been taking you as seriously as I should have. Sometimes I forget that we both are our own person, that we both have our own needs, longings, dreams, ideas and personalities. Sometimes I wish that you were there when I come home from work or that I don’t have to search for you all the time because you’re running around. I shouldn’t have touched your coconut collection…”</p>
<p><br/><br/>“Yep.”</p>
<p><br/><br/>“I’m trying to be nice!”</p>
<p><br/><br/>“Did you do all this stuff with the barn, y’know?”</p>
<p><br/><br/>“I was thinking you needed a place of your own, with your own stuff…”</p>
<p><br/><br/>A warm smile appeared on the muzzle of the male hedgehog. She did this just for him. Maybe it was wrong to become this angry at him… Suddenly he felt her hands on his cheeks and looked up to her face.</p>
<p><br/><br/>“I’m sorry, baby.”</p>
<p><br/><br/>“It’s fine! If you want me to be there when you need me, just give me a call or talk to me. I’ll try my best to be there for ya.”</p>
<p><br/><br/>He winked at the bubblegum colored hedgehog in front of him.</p>
<p><br/><br/>“And uh… I’m sorry about… uh… y’know what I mean, right?!”</p>
<p><br/><br/>“C’me here, you!”</p>
<p><br/><br/>She looked into his eyes deeply and kissed him gently. He put his arms around his girl, lies down and she buries her face in his shoulder. Feeling her quills bristling against his felt so peaceful. And her scent was so comforting. It was nice to hold her in his arms again. It sure was. The blue hedgehog reached with his free arm to turn the light switch off and snuggled up to her. Her hand was nicely playing with his chest fur and her breathing became slower, but before she could fall asleep in his arms, he whispered softly in her ear:<br/><br/><br/>“Ames, are we okay?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I like cute and sweet romance stories as much as the ones that are realistic and show you that you can be as fed up with your partner as much as you love them. </p>
<p>This is an older story (2015) and maybe a little too sweet for my taste right now. Either way: here you go ^^'</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>